


apologetics

by mercredigirl



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Galadriel remembers.</i></p><p>Some canon familiarity required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apologetics

**Author's Note:**

> Written a heck-long age ago.

Beneath my feet, leaf litter, gold long turned to brown; and stone flags biting deep into the earth. I stand as I did earlier, the ewer still in my hand, cold. I watch him stumble back into the dark, the light from the mirror still shining on him. He is half-afraid, and half-hopeful. He is mortal, alive, existing as a potential. He is young, and real. I was like that once.

Sometimes I wish I had been there, in the rebellion. That I had walked on the ice, and frozen, and suffered alongside my kin. For all that they were dark, and warped inside, they were the blood of my blood, and their sins were no less great than mine, save the spilling of my mother's blood at the swan-haven.

Oh, he walks through the dark! Through this forest! Not through the oldest, not the wisest, but he will walk in deeper darks. Through the heart of the earth, even, in the webs, and the caves, whence came the breed that destroyed all the light. He is almost like my son, the son I could have had, the son who was prince of all this land before he drowned. He is almost like the smith, back in the holly grove, who fell into a snare wrought for me; that was my son too.

I could have taken the ring. Such wonders I could have accomplished. Such marvels. And all of them tawdry, and cheap.


End file.
